


Breakfast

by cloaked__schemer



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, i really don't know else to tag this, that lovingly looking at your partner as they do some mundane thing and you think it's magical thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloaked__schemer/pseuds/cloaked__schemer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy afternoon with Nozomi and Eli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> i guess this is post-canon and they have their own place or something i realky don't know. i just hope you enjoy super short gay drabbles

Bread in toaster. Eggs frying.

Nozomi didn’t typically make such simple breakfasts, but today was an exception. A lazy day, where she would get breakfast made quickly and ignore the fact that it was already 12:20 in the afternoon. Just to her side, sitting cross-legged on the kitchen cupboard in Nozomi’s own pyjama shirt, longer and with much more space than any of her own, was Eli, her blonde hair messier than usual and looking like she wanted to go back to bed.

Nozomi found herself just looking at her girlfriend, admiring her silently, taking in her sleepy appearance as she raised the cup in her hands to her lips and sipped the drink it held. A smile spread across Eli’s face, sighing gratefully as she lowered the cup.

“As always, your tea is simply delicious! I swear, I’d never get out of bed if you weren’t around to make this for me…” She praised, taking a longer drink this time. Nozomi smiled, stepping right in front of Eli and waiting until she was finished. When she was done, Nozomi took the cup and placed it beside them, holding Eli’s hands. Still warm from holding the cup of tea.

“Why thank you, Elicchi,” Nozomi said, moving closer and raising herself onto her toes just a little to press their foreheads together gently. Their noses were nearly touching. Eli’s eyes were remarkably gorgeous even if she was tired. “I’m glad that I give you such motivation to get up!”

They both chuckled, and as their foreheads broke contact, Nozomi’s hand released one of Eli’s and came to cup her cheek before their lips met. Slow, loving. Lazy. It was a lazy day, after all.

“Erm, Nozomi…” Eli broke the kiss unexpectedly.

“Hm? What’s wrong?”

“Is something burning?”

The kitchen filled with combined laughter and groaning, as well as the scent of burning toast and eggs. It seemed breakfast may have to wait just a little longer to be served. Eli was sent to wait in the living room, so she would stop distracting Nozomi from her cooking.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt from my lovely friend dazzy (eonflute) and originally posted on tumblr, which you can find on my profile if you really wanna take a look at it. i do take requests over there if you ever wanna drop a little idea for me to write


End file.
